Somewhere in Brooklyn
by young justice13
Summary: (This fanfiction was inspired by a range of Bruno Mars songs) Artemis lives in Brooklyn with her three best friends, and Dick is a police officer in Bludhaven with a gambling problem, it's Artemis's birthday and he friends take her to Vegas the same weekend Dick is taking his friends. The night after they meet Artemis leaves and Dick is determined to find her.
1. Somewhere in Brooklyn: Part one

"it's about time you got here." Zatanna said when Artemis walked in to the bar where they meet every Friday night. "hey,sorry i'm late, today we were informed that the cafe had been bought by someone else and we had to stay after work to meet them." Artemis explained and sat down on a bar stool next to Raquel. Zatanna,Megan, Raquel and Artemis all met at the cafe where Artemis works four years ago, first it was Artemis and Zatanna then they met Megan and Raquel. Artemis ordered a coke and continued talking to her friends who all stopped and were staring at her.

"What?" she asked uncomfortable, Artemis hated it when they gave her that look. Zatanna smiled and said, "Well Artemis as you know your birthday is This weekend and all of us have chipped in and got you a present." Zatanna said and handed her an envelope. "Guys you didn't have to, you know I hate my birthday." Artemis said but her friends insisted she open the envelope, she sighed and opened it finding four plane tickets to Vegas. "Oh My God, you guys are taking me to Vegas." Artemis said with a large smile on her face. The four of them got up and hugged her, when they let go they said, "Now lets go to your place and pack, we leave tomorrow at six-am." Raquel said and the girls left the bar.

* * *

Dick walked into the police station and sat as his desk, it'd been a late night last night and he barely got any sleep. Wally was already sitting at the desk and asked, "did you win?" Wally could tell Dick was out gambling last night because he only ever looked this tired when he stayed out all night gambling. Dick was very good at gambling, but that was the problem. When Dick left Wayne manor two years ago after he and Bruce had a fight Dick started gambling, at first it was about twice a month and then he started going every couple of weekends and now he goes almost every weekend. No one knew this yet they all assumed he was only going a couple times every couple of months like he used to, they had no idea about his problem.

"lets just say I'll buy lunch today." Dick said and Wally laughed. "whatever you say man, the boss has a job for us." Dick grabbed his jacket and followed Wally out of the police station. When they got to the crime scene they found the shop owner on the ground with a gunshot wound to the leg, Wally called for backup and Dick ran the back of the shop trying to chase down the guys. Dick silently walked around the building until he heard footsteps running around the corner. He got ready to kick the guy but something hit him in the back of the head and he dropped to the ground. His vision went blurry for a minute, 'these guy are strong' he thought to himself as he slowly got up and contacted Wally letting him know that they got away in a black Nissan SUV but he couldn't read the plate from that far away. "Damn it!" He yelled in frustration, that was the second time he'd let someone get away in the past two weeks, he should've been able to handle it. "Hey an ambulance is on the way, you should get your head checked out man." Wally said to his best friend who shook his head no but Wally still made him get it checked out anyway.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are taking me to Vegas, you have no idea how much this means to me." Artemis said as they were packing their bags and her friends smiled. "Artemis it's your birthday, we had to do this. Every year you get us something great and this year it's your turn." Megan said. "Yeah girl you deserve this, just accept it and stop asking questions." Raquel told her friend. Artemis has always wanted to travel but she has never had the money and she had always thought Vegas would be amazing, the fun never stops. She smiled and continued packing, this weekend was going to be great.

* * *

"Listen Dick, don't beat yourself up over this, we've all done something like this before, no one's perfect." Wally said as his friend took another sip of his beer. "Hey what are you doing this weekend?" Dick asked suddenly and Wally shrugged, "I don't know, nothing really. I finished moving out of LInda's place so I guess all i'd be doing would be unpacking, why what do you have in mind?" Dick finished his drink and put the money on the counter, "Well I was thinking that we could go to Vegas, you know you,me Roy and Kaldur. What do you think?" DIck asked Wally who had a large grin on his face, "Dude that's an awesome idea, how long will it take to get there?"

"Around four or five hours, if I take the Private jet it should be a little shorter." Dick said. Everyone new that DIck Grayson was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, as well as his other adopted brothers Jason and Tim. Dick was first started working at Wayne enterprises before he joined the police force. "That sounds great but are you sure you want to invite Roy after the whole Barbara thing?" Wally asked. Bababra was one of Dicks best friends from when he was younger and she is also his ex girlfriend. She was the one girl Dick was ever really serious about, he had never had a real relationship before Barbara Gordon and she broke his heart when she cheated on him with Roy, Dick hadn't had another serious relationship since then, he only ever had one night stands like he used too before Barbara. Dick shrugged, "yeah, I don't think it'd be the same with all of us, infact I think Barbara can also come to if she wants. I'm kinda over the whole Barbara cheating on me thing." He explained to his best friend who nodded and ordered another drink. "Well if you want i'll call Roy and you can call Kaldur. What time are we leaving?"

"Around seven I guess, so we better get home and pack, and i'll call work as well. See you tomorrow man." DIck said and Wally finished his drink and stood up before shaking Dicks hand and walking out of the bar.

* * *

Artemis was the first one on the plane, she hadn't been on a plane since she was nine and she was a little nervous. "Just relax, you'll be fine. If you want you can just sleep the whole time." Zatanna told her friend. Artemis smiled and continued to walk to their seats. "Yeah just try to think about all the fun we'll be having in Vegas in a couple hours." Megan said and Artemis relaxed a little and tried to focus about how amazing Vegas is going to be.

* * *

"Wally come on man there'll be heaps of food on the plane, calm down and get in the car." Dick said to his best friend who was carrying about five bags and four of them were filled with food. Roy got out of the car and took three of the bags filled with food and took them back inside, ignoring Wally's attempts to stop him. Roy slammed the door and pushed the red head into the car locking the car doors telling Dick to start driving. Wally was sitting in the passengers seat and Roy, Barbara and Kaldur were sitting in the back. It had been a little weird at first when Roy and Barbara got into the car, it was just the three of them in silence as they drove to get Kaldur, Dick was practically speeding to get to Kaldur's house. "So who's excited for Vegas?" Wally asked and looked all around the car which was still in a slightly awkward silence. "Anyone?" Wally questioned again and looked at Kaldur who just smiled at his friend trying to make him feel alittle better. Barbara was extremely uncomfortable at that moment, She wanted to talk to her best friend but it felt wrong, they hadn't really talked since the day when Barbabra moved out of Dicks apartment.

"So how long do you think it'll take us to get there?" Roy asked and everyone looked at him before Dick said, "About four or five hours maybe." Roy nodded and the car went silent again.

'Maybe inviting Roy and Barbara wasn't a very good idea.' Dick thought to himself and continued driving. It wasn't much better when they got to the jet, all they really talked about was the view and how loud Wally's chewing was. 'This is going to be horrible' Dick thought to himself when everyone slowly stopped talking, 'at least the silence now isn't as awkward as it was before' he thought again. This is going to be a long flight, for all of them.


	2. Somewhere in Brooklyn: Part two

"See it wasn't that bad." Megan said once they were off the plane. Artemis smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The four girls went to go find their bags before they left the airport and went to their hotel.

"Holy crap." Zatanna said when they walked into their hotel room. It was the best hotel any of them had ever stayed in. There was a huge TV against one wall and on the opposite wall was a huge black leather couch. There were two bedrooms, both with their own bathrooms. The girls smiled and split off into the two rooms. Zatanna and Artemis were sharing a room and Raquel and Megan were sharing the other one. It was around 7pm so the girls had plenty of time to get dressed up and hit the town. While Zatanna was looking for something to wear Artemis asked,

"How did you guys afford this hotel?" Zatanna smiled at her best friend and said,

"Let's just say that your uncle Ollie wanted to get you something for your birthday as well." Zatanna explained and Artemis sighed. 'Of course it was Uncle Ollie' she thought to herself. Zatanna pulled a black dress out of her bag and went into the bathroom to try it on. A few minutes she came out of the bathroom wearing a one shouldered black dress. It looked really good on Zatanna and she looked ready for a night out. She walked over to her shoe bag and pulled out a pair of simple silver high heels. Artemis smiled and pulled on her own green high heels. Artemis was wearing a tight emerald green dress that stopped just above her knee, her hair was out and was slightly wavy.

The two girls walked out of the room to find their other two best friends fighting over the TV remote. "You two can stop fighting now, we're ready to leave." Zatanna said. The two girls stood and said

"Wow you two look amazing." Zatanna and Artemis smiled and said

"So do you guys. So where should we go first?" Artemis asked and Zatanna grinned.

"We can go wherever we want. So I say we should head over to the Bellagio Hotel and Casino." Zatanna said and all the girls nodded in agreement and left the hotel room.

* * *

"We're staying where?" Barbara asked when they got off of the jet. Dick smirked and said

"We're staying at the Bellagio Hotel. It has one of the best casinos in Vegas. It's a really nice place to stay. It's where I stayed the last time I came to Vegas with Bruce. You guys are going to love it." Dick said and got into the car that was waiting for all five of them. It was 7:30pm when they arrived at the hotel. Dick, Wally and Kaldur all shared a room and Dick had gotten Barbara and Roy their own room just down the hall from theirs. They all agreed that they would meet back at Dick's room in an hour so they could all go down to the casino, in that time they all had showers and got dressed. And they were all ready to leave by 8:30pm.

They made their way down to the casino and Dick smiled once he heard the sound of the people winning just wanting to go in and start playing. After they showed their ID's they entered the Casino. Dick heard the slot machines and the peoples playing craps, the roulette wheel spinning. Wally was looking around the room and his eyes lit up when he saw a group of girls at the bar.

"Hey dude let's go." He said pointing over to the group. They were all laughing and talking and when they got there Dick heard the one of them whisper,

"Holy crap that's Richard Grayson." She had long black hair and was wearing a black dress. Dick looked her up and down making it obvious that he was checking her out.

"Evening ladies." Dick said when he reached the group. He took a seat on the stole sitting next to the dark haired one. "Well if it isn't Blud Haven's millionaire playboy, who are your friends?" Zatanna asked looking directly at Wally.

"Well you can call me Wally beautiful and this is Kaldur." Wally replied and moved to sit next to her when Dick got of the stole. "Well it's nice to meet you Wally. I'm Zatanna, that's Raquel and that's Megan." Zatanna said gesturing towards her other two friends. Raquel and Kaldur talked while Megan and Zatanna talked to Wally and Dick. But Dick stopped talking when he saw another girl walking over to their group. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a dark emerald green dress. Dick was speechless.

"Made some friends I see." Artemis said when she got back to her group of friends. "Artemis this is Wally and those are his friends Richard and Kaldur." Zatanna explained to her best friend. She smiled and took a seat next to Megan.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "Say who wants to go play some craps?" Wally asked and stood waiting for someone to stand and follow him.

"Do you want to come Artemis?" Megan asked as Kaldur, Raquel, Zatanna and Wally began walking away.

"i'll join you guys later, I'm gonna get another drink." Artemis explained before Megan walked away. Artemis ordered her drink before she turned to the still silent Dick. No girl had ever made him speechless before and for the first time in forever he had no idea what to do.

"So do you speak or just sit there silently while your friends do all the talking?" Artemis asked and Dick smiled before saying,

"You can call me Dick, Richard is too formal." Dick said and extended his hand. Artemis shook his outstretched hand and said "Well then it's nice to meet you Dick, you can just call me Artemis." She said and took a sip of her drink. Dick nodded and asked

"So where're you from Mis?" Artemis smiled and said

"Brooklyn. I used to live in Gotham but I moved to Brooklyn a few years ago." Dick nodded and said,

"So you must've heard about me." Dick said and Artemis nodded yes.

"I've heard that you no longer live in Gotham and you're a police officer now. You used to have the reputation of being a millionaire playboy and now you're saving lives and you try and stay out of the spotlight. So now you're a millionaire life saver who is still a playboy." Artemis said and finished her drink. Dick didn't disagree even though he hated the sounds of it. It made him sound like Bruce and Dick hated that.

"So you know about me, so why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?" Artemis smirked and said "how about we go find our friends instead?" Artemis asked and stood up. Dick stood up too and asked,

"Why don't you want to tell me about yourself?"

"Because I want to remain a mystery." Artemis stated simply then went searching for her friends. For the rest of the night Artemis and Dick didn't speak very much and at around 10:00pm Dick went to go play a game of poker and no one saw him for a while. Artemis had just finished another drink when a tall redheaded man walked over to the group.

"Wally dude you should've seen how much money Dick just won." Roy said.

"Roy, where's Barbara?" Wally asked noticing she wasn't next to him. Roy ignored his question and said,

"Dick just won a quarter of a million dollars and he acted like it was nothing." Roy said and Wally's eyes widened.

"Holy Shit. Has he stopped playing now?" Wally asked and Roy shook his head no.

"Dick said he could still win more, but those guys are looking a little pissed and I think it's time for Dick to stop playing now."

A second later they heard a crash and people yelling. They walked over to where Dick had been playing poker and saw that some really drunk guy had pushed Dick and was yelling at Dick. Security was about to step in but Wally just walked over and helped Dick get up.

"Come on man let's just leave, don't want this to become physical." Wally said. Dick looked pissed plus he had been drinking so Wally knew it was time to leave. Dick got up and left without saying anything to the others.

"He just gets a little cocky and competitive and the other players don't like that. Anyway it was nice meeting all of you, wish I could stay but unfortunately I can't." Wally said to them all before turning to zatanna and saying,

"If you're ever in Bludhaven sometime look me up." He said before walking out to go find Dick, Kaldur and Roy following close behind him after they said good bye.

"I will definitely be doing that is I ever go to Bludhaven." Zatanna said and Raquel said,

"If you do get in contact ask him about his friend." The girls decided they should also go back to their room and call it a night so they left the casino and made their way back to their hotel.


	3. Count on Me:Chapter two

**SUNDAY- DAY ONE**

The next morning Dick, Wally, Kaldur, Roy and Barbara all flew home, Dick had a huge head ache and he slept most of the way there and Roy and Barbara fighting didn't help his head at all. When they got back home Dick went to get some coffee and then went down to the station to pick up some paper work. When he was about to leave the station he saw his chief in his office and decided to go inform him that he would be at work tomorrow.

"Hey chief, looking forward to work tomorrow. Wally will be coming in as well." Dick said and his chief, Darrell, smiled and said,

"Grayson, well it's good to hear you're looking forward to work but I think we need to talk." Darrel said and Dick walked into Darrell's office and took a seat.

"Sure chief, what's up?" Dick asked, not liking the vibe he was getting. Darrel looked uncomfortable and he rubbed the back of his head and said

"Look Grayson, you're a good officer and you work hard and you personally aren't a bad guy but… i've heard some things around the office." Darrell said and when Dick didn't say anything he continued to talk.

"Well i've heard you've been coming into work looking really tired and sometimes you're really hungover and it's not just on the rare occasion and it's been happening a lot more as of late. I think that maybe you should take some time away from work Grayson. " Darrell said and Dick didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean I need to take some time off? Are you suspending me?" Dick asked getting angry. Darrell looked away from Dick as he said his next words.

"No i'm just thinking that you should start using more of your sick days and i'm talking like two weeks of sick days you have Dick so I suggest you use them starting tomorrow and when your two weeks is up i'll see if you look ready to come back to work, or you can tell me if you don't think you're ready. There's no other option Grayson, so you either accept it and leave now and i'll see you in two weeks or you can make it worse for yourself by arguing with me now." Darrell said and Dick didn't say anything else, he just left Darrell's office without another word.

On the drive home Dick started to calm down more and he turned on the radio and a song came on. Dick recognised it, it was somewhere in Brooklyn by Bruno Mars. Barbara used to love Bruno Mars. The song made Dick think of was more than just some girl Dick would want to sleep with and then forget about, she was so different from other girls. He smiled at the memory of them talking last night and decided that maybe those sick days weren't going to be so bad after all.

**MONDAY-DAY TWO**

Artemis was in the middle of serving a customer when she heard Zatanna call her name. Artemis finished serving them before she took a ten minute break.

"You know I was in the middle of serving a customer right?" Artemis asked her friend who dragged Artemis over to a table. Zatanna smiled and said

"Yes I was aware of that, sorry. But I have important news." Zatanna said. Artemis sighed and said

"Fine, tell me your important news." Zatanna smiled, "Well I got a job." zatanna said which made Artemis smile. "Really? Where?"

"At the BAR. I was there having lunch and I saw the help wanted sign and since Conner loves me and he already knows me he said I could have the job." Zatanna explained. Conner has been Megan's boyfriend for three years which is part of the reason they all hang out at the BAR. Zatanna hasn't had a job in a while and now that she has won, it's understandable that she's as excited as she is.

"Well that's great Zee, i'm happy for you but now i have to get back to my job." Artemis said before standing up and getting back to work.

"Seriously? Dude that sucks." Wally said in response to Dick being told to take time off. Dick shrugged and took another sip of his beer. It was now 5:30pm and Dick went to Wally's and told him what happened the previous day. Dick just shrugged and said, "Yeah it does but when I was in the car driving home yesterday a song that Barbara used to like came on the radio, SOmewhere in Brooklyn by Bruno Mars, and that started me thinking about Artemis. I really liked her man and I want to know more." Dick explained and Wally smiled.

"Dude, you're so hooked aren't you?" Dick laughed and said, "I don't get hooked." and Wally smirked. "Oh really? You were hooked on Barbara since high school and since then you haven't ever liked any girls or wanted to know more. You may not be hooked right now but you'll get there eventually. " Wally said to his best friend. Dick sighed and said,

"Well can you blame me? As you said I was hooked on Barbara since high school and then she cheated on me so yeah I wasn't interested in having a serious relationship. But there was something about Artemis that was different."

"Wow and you even managed to remember her name, I'm impressed. I do understand Dick and i'm glad that you're wanting to get to know this girl but I don't want you to get attached and then get shot down like with Barbara." Wally explained and Dick frowned, being reminded of his relationship with Barbara made him hesitate. Did he really want to go through with this at the risk of being hurt? Or should he just keep going the way he has been? The gambler in Dick was telling him to take the risk so what if things go south? there are plenty of other girls out there, but if he doesn't take the chance he could be missing out on something great.

"I'm willing to risk it." Dick answered and Wally smirked and pulled out another beer. "Well good for you man." Wally said before opening the beer and taking a sip. 'this girl must really be something.' Wally thought to himself as he and Dick continued to talk.


End file.
